moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Oso Loresong
Lord Loresong was once the designated leader of the Icerunners during the Alro'dorei's technological prime, however, since the accident that left his people in shambles and nearly extinct, he is the sole survivor of the Inner Council of the Snow Elven Leadership. Biography Oso had been born many generations into the Alro'dorei people and into a very prestigious family. His father before him had triumphed over all in the survival of their people, and thus had been granted the mantle of the Icerunners, the Snow Elven equivalent to the Farstriders of their cousins. His childhood was very lack-luster as was the race as a whole -- their Vrykul enemies had ultimately given up in attempting to thwart the elves and disappeared from the immediate territory, leaving them to their own devices. Their race began to delve even further into the Titan technology that surrounded them. in Progress Appearance Lord Loresong is a very tall elven male, standing upwards to a staggering six foot four. His skin is extremely pale, snow white in coloration which only matches perfectly with his hair, tied into a neat ponytail at most times. His physical structure is akin to a normal elf, however, it is a tad bulkier than the norm - having an excessively impressive natural genetics along with years of endurance training. He retains the natural lithe of elves but with much more vertical bulk, having very chiseled features without having expanded outward too much. His facial structure is relatively sterotypical for an elf, perhaps a bit softer around the edges, giving his face a more warming welcome than natural intimidation through sharpened features. His eyes glow the normal azure color of uncorrupt elven kind, with a very subtle lighter hue to them. Many aren't intimidated by his facade outright but that can turn sour once he starts talking. Reading glasses are usually set warily on the tip of his nose and his armor is a combination of heavy shoveltusk leather, proto-drake scales and normal steel chain-links. His body is covered fully, usually, by a heavy cloak made of the same -- heavy shoveltusk leather and yeti furs covering the hem. The fur around the hem is excessively puffy, covering the lower half of his head from view, easily. The colossal poleaxe strapped to his person is another Titan-esque weapon he had obtained within the ruins of Storm Peaks. The poleaxe is crafted of what seems to be pure blackened Titansteel, the coloration made equal to black ice upon the tundra. It is extremely sturdy and nearly impossible to sunder by normal means. However, with enough force anything can happen. Relationships [[Kira Starfall|'Kira Starfall']]' -' His current love, after her having developed feelings for him while witnessing his combat prowess, the young mage was caught in a tense love-triangle between her, himself and a fellow mage of the Highguard. Eventually, after having purposefully shattered her bond with her past, and abusive relationship, Kira realized the message Oso was trying to relay to her. To move on. They have been become married as of recently. 'Lady Loresong -' His original wife and mother of his late daughter, Lady Loresong had little to no interest in Oso initially while all the other women swooned over him. He was enticed by her and her opinion of him, wanting to metaphorically tame her and ultimately make her his. After months of attempts and tries to seduce the fair maiden, he finally succeeded after many failed attempts and years later they were married. Donning the title of "Lady" next to his "Lord". However, in the catastrophic collapse of their city, he had witnessed her and his young daughter crushed by falling rocks and ice. In recent events with the assistance of the Highguard, he managed to rediscover the ruins and the Alro'dorei phantoms that still resided. His wife and child being two of them. After having purged her ghastly form, she looked to Oso and gave her a final kiss goodbye along with her blessings to move on with his life -- to forward their race. CompanionsCategory:CharactersCategory:Alro'doreiCategory:RangersCategory:Silver Covenant 'Icewrath -' A colossal dire wolf from the naturally freezing climates of the Storm Peaks, often described as some kind of "Dire Husky", Icewrath is a female canine that has served Oso for many years as his personal mount of choice. She is large, friendly and viciously effective in combat scenarios. Her fur extremely dense and is a mixture of black and white, giving a very clean and pretty pattern across her body. She also has heterochromia, giving one eye a blue color and her opposite green.Category:The Highguard Category:Alro'dorei Category:Silver Covenant Category:Rangers